Where Art Thou, George?
by MrsGuerinLScottOMalley
Summary: George can't sleep one night. He ends up discussing the finer points of Shakespeare's Romeo&Juliet with Isobel.


Where Art Thou, George?

Disclaimer: I don't own GA. If I did, a lot would be different and G/I would SO be married.

Pairings: G/I

Spoiler: Up till last episode, 'My Favorite Mistake'. Feedback is love. :)

George rolled over and forced himself to get up. It was three in the morning, and he was being tormented by the visions of him and Izzie together so badly that he couldn't sleep. Callie didn't notice; she was, as usual, obliviously passed out and snoring beside him. Well, not beside him _anymore_ but in bed she was.

Taking a quick shower, which happened to be very cold, he shrugged on a pair of loose-fitting khakis and a sweater and leaving Callie a note, bolted from the hotel into the Seattle nightlife he rarely saw. Aside from Callie and the hospital, he didn't get out much. But after tonight and those _dreams_, he was going everywhere that he could to make him forget he'd slept with his best friend who he secretly loved. And worst off, it wasn't like he could tell Callie. It was their _little secret_, he and Izzie's. He hated secrets, but little secrets had to be the worst of them all.

So when his feet finally landed at a housing complex, he gasped when he realized he was just outside of Izzie's window in the house she shared with Meredith and Alex and McDreamy. Granted, Christina was there a lot too so it was definitely more of a common grounds for them; almost like Joe's but with less alcohol depending on the moods the girls were in that night. Oh God he missed living there. Because whenever he couldn't sleep before, all he had to do was just walk down the hall to watch television or something…

''George?'' he heard above him, and nothing short of a miracle, Isobel Stevens was staring down at him from her bedroom; the light dimmed and wide eyes shining as she saw him. He knew he looked like a mess, but she wouldn't point that out like Callie had. Callie didn't come close to Izzie.

''Uh h-hey, '' he whispered into the night air, attempting casual coolness, but failed horribly. ''I-I couldn't sleep so I just felt like walking. Granted it's like, 3 in the morning but Joe's isn't open a-and the hospital doesn't need us till six so… ''

At her wide-eyed, grinning look still, he felt himself blush and shyly forced himself to look away. ''A-Anyway, it's late and I better go… ''

''N-No, '' Izzie called down, and George whipped his head around so fast he feared whiplash. ''N-No, '' he echoed, his voice breaking, not realizing his voice could do that around her. ''N-No as in No, Don't Go, o-or No as in, No, Leave me a-alone for good o-or ---''

''No as in, '' Izzie interrupted, crouching down to open her window wider so he could fit, ''no loud noises when you climb into my window. Mere and McDreamy fell asleep a little over an hour ago, and Alex is downstairs watching some documentary on frogs because it reminds him of his childhood – or something. Just watch your step – I've never had someone climb up to my window before… '' she said, grinning ear to ear as she watched him.

''Yeah well, '' George replied, eyeing an Ivy patch that looked stable, and started his way up it. ''consider me your make-shift Romeo. '' Realizing how that sounded, he refuted, ''I-I mean, not married and brunette as opposed to blonde a-and scrawny as opposed to s-strong a-and ---''

Izzie watched him climbing the ivy closest to her window, listened to his Shakespeare-inspired ramblings as he clumsily made his way up to her window. When he was close enough to her that she could grab him without any loud noises, she did; yanking him in by his collar, that grin now full-blown as she took in the sight of him. God she'd missed him so much.

''I'll take George over Romeo any day, '' she said dreamily, her brown eyes sinking into his blue. She leaned in and kissed him shyly, until he reciprocated and they were cuddling on her bed, his fingers entwined with her own.

He wished he didn't have to sneak around, or the fact that Callie was at the hotel, and would be reading his letter that he'd meet her at the hospital because he couldn't sleep. She didn't know he couldn't sleep because he loves Isobel, her arch-nemesis. Oh god, he's thought it: George O'Malley loves Isobel Stevens!

''George, '' Izzie asked then, ''you okay? Your heart's beating really fast…''

George just nodded and buried his head in the crook of her neck, the revelation that he hadn't ever fully admitted to anyone dancing around in his body and making his heart beat faster than it ever had for anyone. ''Y-Yeah, '' he replied, ''Mom's gonna be so happy…. ''

Izzie just laughed at that, noting his enthusiasm and started tickling him, remembering that he hated that. When she got to his ribs, he stopped laughing and kissed her again, that wide grin on his face afterwards. ''Iz, '' he whispered. ''I gotta tell you something a-and I mean, it's huge. I haven't even told Callie yet, but like, this is major!''

''Major?'' Izzie asked, and despite her feeling it was bad, she forced a grin, ''you sound like a five year old getting his first Tonka truck. Spill, O'Malley!''

''Okay, '' George said, and daring up the courage to say it, blushed deeply and forced himself to stare her straight in the eyes. ''I-I'm in love with you Izzie…!''

Isobel felt herself grinning and was unable to stop. ''I think it's obvious by now that I've loved you too…'' she whispered and placed a deep kiss on his lips before she pulled back and they eventually drifted off, happy and scared for the future.

The End!


End file.
